


Naughty Loki Confessions III

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Naughty Loki Confessions [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jötunn Loki, POV Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki acts out more confessions from the Naughty Loki Confessions blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Loki Confessions III

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt is from Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray.

It has been three months since I was last able to visit what I affectionately refer to now as, “my blog.” How can I not call it that? Page after page filled with people offering up their devotions to me; wishing me peace and happiness, wishing I was King of Midgard and Asgard, wishing I would ravage their bodies. How can I call it anything but my blog?

I blame Thor, my idiot brother for my long absence in rewarding my faithful confessors. After not hearing from me in nearly four months, he decided to pay me a month long visit to make sure I was not plotting to take over Midgard again. Little did he know, this time, it would have been welcomed.

Before he came, I erased all evidence on my computer of my blog. This was my most sacred secret; I did not want Thor stumbling upon it. I could picture it, Thor finding my blog and thinking I had put some magical spell over the inhabitance of Midgard to like me. He would never believe that the mortals liked me on their own account, that they identified with me, that I gave them hope. With the exception of Frigga, for the first time in my life I feel as though I am loved, accepted and appreciated. I will not have Thor ridicule me in this aspect of my life.

Thor’s stay was long and tedious. After my busy, stressful days spent at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters I wanted nothing more than to browse my blog drinking in all the confessions and stories dedicated to me, but Thor demanded to be entertained. We teleported to Shanghai, Istanbul, Mumbai, Moscow, Tokyo, countless cities night after night exploring until the sun rose. I was running on four hours of sleep a day. I may have more stamina than a mortal, but even I have my limits. My exhaustion was well worth it. In all that time, Thor never once even looked at my computer.

After Thor left, S.H.I.E.L.D. put me on medical leave. The stress of S.H.I.E.L.D. combined with the globe trekking I did with Thor took its toll on my body. It took me almost another month to recover my strength. I passed my days spent in bed catching up on old confessions and stories. Soon, I had an extensive list I wished to act out. With four days left of my leave, not knowing how long it will be before I can visit my patient confessors again, I decide to visit as many as I can. I scan my list looking for the right confession to start with. My strength has returned but, after staying in bed for three and a half weeks, I do not want anything too taxing on my system. I will save the more… involved confessions for later. 

“Ohh,” I moan out, “This will do nicely.” I’ve always wanted to find Loki in my house. I would try to tempt him to show his Jotun form and assure him it was just as beautiful as his Asgardian form. Then, have him take me hard, but kindly. The thought of his coldness inside my warmth is such a turn on.

I teleport over to her house earlier than I normally would, she did want me waiting for her. Walking around her house, it is small but well kept. It is not long before I find her bedroom. Entering it, I sit on her bed.

Would she like me to lie down on it? She probably would… should I be naked or clothed? Clothed would be the best, that way she can have the pleasure of stripping my Jotun form.

Sitting up, I scour her bookshelf for something to read; I have no idea how long she will be. Muttering the titles out loud, I realize she has three different volumes of the same book. Puzzled, I take the least ornate volume returning to the bed. Flipping to the start, I begin reading, 

The studio was filled with the rich odor of roses, and when the light summer wind stirred amidst the trees of the garden, there came through the open door the heavy scent of the lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink flowering thorn.

“Oh my God!” a woman’s voice cries out.

“I cannot believe it either! Basil wants to display the painting; but, he has no idea what it has become!” I nearly shout from shock at the direction the voice came from. What started as an annoyingly pretentious story quickly turned into a surprisingly dark and thoroughly enjoyable horror story. I was eager to finish the novella before my confessor arrived.

Wait – that voice. How much timed had passed? Magically marking my place, my eyes fall on the owner of the book. She looks just as shocked as I feel. “May I keep this? I am only halfway through it and am eager to know how it ends,” I say holding the slim volume up.

“Anything you want Loki,” she gulps out. “I can’t believe you’re here. No one has seen you in months… you’re really here…” she trails off in awe.

“Here I am,” I chuckle. 

“May I… may I join you?” she asks hesitantly.

“I certainly hope so,” I say winking at her; the book has left me in a playful mood. She sits down next to me gingerly, her cheeks already starting to turn a shade darker.

“You are very handsome Loki; but, as handsome as you are, it doesn’t compare to the beauty of your Jotun form. Please, please let me see it Loki.”

“It does not frighten you?” I ask genuinely curious.

“Not at all, your red eyes burn like a raging fire that would scald me if I stared at them for too long. Your skin is a beautiful pale blue; I bet it glows wonderfully in the moon light. And the raised makings on your skin,” she says, her fingers rise pausing in the air. “I would love to see what patterns they make.”

“Are you not concerned with the damage my Jotun form will do to your skin?”

“I don’t believe your Jotun form will hurt me. I trust you Loki. I don’t think you will hurt me,” she says smiling softly.

“I am frigid in my Jotun form. It will be uncomfortable for you,” I warn her.

“I know I will like it,” she says, her cheeks turning redder. “Please Loki, you are more beautiful in your Jotun form then you can imagine. Please, if this is the only time you ever visit me, please let me see your Jotun form,” she begs.

The girl does have a valid point. “Alright,” I sigh. Muttering the spell that reverses my Asgardian appearance, I feel my temperature drop, the sign of the transformation starting. I exhale frost making my companion giggle. “What do you think?” I ask once I am in my true form.

“Breathtaking,” she whispers in awe. Her fingers rise in the air once more pausing in front of my face, waiting for permission to touch me. Nodding my head slightly, her fingers gently touch the raised skin on my forehead. She gasps pulling her hand away momentarily, “You’re so cold… I like it.” Her fingers return to my skin, her fingertips tracing the lines in my skin. Leaning forward, my lips brush against the shell of her ear making her shudder.

“I know there was a second part to your confession,” I whisper. Pulling away from her, she is furiously biting her lower lip. “Would it bring you pleasure to sleep with a frost giant?” She says nothing but her eyes dance with excitement. As I start taking off my layers of clothing I can feel her eyes watching me, waiting for the first glimpse of skin.

I barely remove my breastplate and undershirt when I feel both her hands on my chest. I smile to myself as her fingers trace the lines from my chest down to my stomach. Before I can start on my pants, she pushes me down on her bed straddling me.

What a pleasant surprise. 

Her fingers trace every line on my body, from my hands, up to my shoulders, down my chest, past my stomach to my hip bones. I gasp as her hot tongue replaces her fingers, it is an intoxicating sensation. Her tongue traces the lines down my sides to the top of my pants. Her fingers unlace my pants as my semi hard cock springs free. Her eyes widen and her lips form a perfect ‘O’ as she sees the lines on my body extend to my cock.. Leaning down, she takes it in her mouth sucking on it until it grows hard in her mouth. My arousal grows by the second. The tight heat of her mouth combined with my coldness is like nothing I have ever felt before.

“Just like a popsicle,” she giggles. Reaching down, I pull her up rolling over on top of her. “I want to feel your coldness inside of me,” she says shifting under me. Grinning, I pull off her shirt and remove her bra. As I run my fingers over her skin, I leave a trail of goose bumps. Soon, her entire flesh is covered in them as she gently shivers beneath me. Taking her nipples between my fingers, I roll them as my lips find her hips. Taking her flesh between my teeth, I bite and suck at her skin. She gasps at the coldness as her nails dig into my skin. Taking a look at my handiwork, the patch of skin is the same purplish blue hue as my own. Moving to her neck, I suck on it until it turns the same color.

“That color suits you,” I joke as I position myself at her entrance. Her groans mix with her gasps as my cold, ribbed member enters her.

“Oh Loki, Loki,” she moans in pleasure exhaling condensation. Now fully inside her, she grips me tightly as I pull out. As I thrust into her, she snaps her head back, her breath caught in her throat. I do not think she has every experienced a sensation such as my ribbed cock before. I take her roughly, slamming into her over and over again at a fast, unrelenting pace. Her heat and my coldness mix to form a pleasant, warm tingling feeling.

“It feels so good, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she begs. Bending her knees, I place the soles of her feet against my shoulders as I lean over her. I thrust into her deeper, hitting her core. Her nails rake across my back as she rocks her hips against me. I slam into her over and over again; she clings to me as I ride her hard and deep. Her gasps and tight heat make my head spin. My stomach tightens as my rhythm starts to falter. I know I will not be able to hold on for much longer.

“Come for me, come for your Jotun King,” I growl into her ear nipping at it. After a few more thrusts, her tight heat becomes too much for me and I come deep inside of her. The new shock of cold into her system is enough to send her over the edge as well. As I ride out her orgasm, my last few thrusts send her into a second climax.

I collapse on top of her and although she is panting, she is still tracing the lines on my shoulders and back. I take her in my cold embrace as her fingers trace the lines on my arms and her tongue trace the ones on my neck. I have read a number of confessions regarding my Jotun form, but never did I actually dare to think someone would find it attractive and take pleasure in it. 

I kiss her forehead, “Thank you.”

“For what?” she asks smiling up at me.

“For showing me my Jotun is nothing to be ashamed of.” 

*****

Returning home, I lie down on my bed planning to finish my new book when a confession on my list catches my attention. I’m turning twenty one in a few days and I would love it if Loki was my first. He would force me into submission, make me kneel before him and teach me how to pleasure him.

Oh no, how long ago was this submitted? I hope I have not missed her birthday.

In my guilt, I teleport to her house immediately and am greeted with sounds of moaning. Luckily, I am in the corner of her room masked by shadows. There is a woman on a bed wearing what I believe the mortals call a turtleneck sweater and a denim miniskirt. Her hand is up her short shirt pleasuring herself and moaning my name. She is rubbing her clit in small circles, her hips rising off the bed now and then. With her other hand, she lifts her shirt revealing her ample breasts before slipping it beneath her skirt, her fingers entering herself. She pumps herself moaning my name while her other hand switches between rubbing her clit and pinching her stiff nipples.

“Oh, Loki,” she moans as she pumps herself harder. Her hips rise off the bed meeting her own thrusts. Her other fingers rub her clit vigorously as her breath starts coming in short rapid bursts. Her head rolls to the side as her whines mix with my name. Suddenly, her body tenses and goes ridged. She lies completely still recovering from her release.

“So you started without me,” I say stepping out of the shadows. She gasps covering herself. “That was quite a performance.” She blushes, but if it is from pride or embarrassment I know not. “I am sorry about missing your birthday. I hope this makes up for it,” I say smiling approaching her bed. She nods her head up and down slowly taking my form in. “Good. Now, kneel before me,” I command. She only giggles. “Did I say something funny mortal? Kneel before your King!”

Slowly, she slinks off the bed kneeling in front of me. I grab her behind her neck pulling her closer to me, her face a mere few inches away from my cock.

“Unlace my pants,” I command. She does as she is told, sucking in her breath when she sees my length. “You are a virgin, are you not?” I ask her.

“Yes,” she says looking up at me.

“Would you like to stop being one any longer?”

“Yes!” she shouts eagerly, “But… I don’t know what to do.”

“Do not worry, I will teach you,” I say petting the side of her head. “Now, take my length into your hand and stroke it firmly.” She does this and after a few moments I tell her to stroke faster and harder. I praise her actions and offer encouraging words. “Good, now, rub your thumb over my head while you stroke me.” She does this and is rewarded with a deep groan from me. With her alternating between stroking my head and shaft, I quickly grow hard in her hand.

“Open your mouth,” I tell her, “Wider.” I place the tip of my cock in her mouth watching her reaction; I do not want to overwhelm her. Pushing myself into her a little further she automatically closes her lips around me sucking experimentally. “Harder,” I tell her as my fingers tangle into her hair. “Swirl your tongue,” I instruct her. I groan again as I feel her tongue slide around my head. I push my length into her mouth a little further. “Now, do all of that while bobbing your head.” Her head moves up and down my length, sucking and swirling. My fingers fist in her hair, she has a natural talent for this. I moan again looking down at her meeting her eyes. There is an innocence in them, almost asking me if she is doing this correctly. I absolutely love it and a new surge of arousal flows through me. Unable to help myself, I thrust into her mouth making her squeak in surprise, but she does not fight me. I thrust into her mouth a few more times before stopping and pulling out.

“Did I do something wrong? Why did you stop?” she asks me looking up with pleading eyes.

“No, you did good, very, very, good,” I say before kissing her. She kisses me back gently as I guide her back to her bed. Sitting down, I pull her onto my lap and she wraps her legs around me.

My hands slide under her sweater finding her breasts. I palm them running my thumbs over her nipples. She moans, the rough denim of her skirt grinding against me. I start to pull her sweater over her head but she stops me.

“I want to leave it on,” she says.

“But you have a beautiful body. Don’t tell me you are embarrassed of it?” I ask bewildered.

She giggles, “No, of course not! But it’s another one of my fantasies, to have you take me wearing this. It’s an odd fantasy I know but,…” she trails off.

“No, not at all,” I say smiling. I had read this confession and was hoping I would have time to act is out as well.” I lift her sweater over her breasts revealing her stiff nipples. I lick one teasingly and am rewarded with another grind from her. I take it into my mouth sucking on it hungrily.

She grabs my cock stroking it roughly, “That feels so good” she moans out. I suck on her harder almost losing my concentration when I feel my head repeatedly rub against her clit. “I want you to be my first,” she says sweetly as she pleasures herself with my length.

“Sit up a little,” I tell her. Positioning myself at her entrance I warn her, “This may hurt a little.”

“I’m ready,” she says smiling. Entering her, she gaps loudly, her eyes fluttering shut. Her walls tighten around me as she starts lowering herself down on me. She starts to ride me slowly adjusting to the feel trying to find her rhythm. She frowns, her brow furrowing momentarily as she increases her pace. Suddenly, she smiles sinking lower onto me. Finally finding her rhythm, she rides me bouncing up and down. My mouth finds her breasts again nibbling at the skin. She starts moaning my name telling me she is close to release. 

Suddenly, I pull her towards me rolling her over in one fluid motion. Parting her legs, I thrust into her gently. She gasps again gripping my shoulders smiling up at me.

“Harder,” she whispers. I thrust into her slightly harder and her hips snap up meeting my thrusts. Changing my angle, I thrust into her again hitting her core. She gasps in surprise as her walls contort around me. I thrust into her at a steady rhythm and pace, her hips rocking against mine still trying to take me deeper. “I’m close,” she tells me happily.

“Come for me,” I encourage her as I increase my speed. Small sighs and moans escape her as she happily looks up at me.

“I’m so glad you’re my first Loki,” she tells me. Moments later, she clings to me as her orgasm washes over her body once more. 

“Congratulations, you are officially deflowered,” I say kissing her. 

“That was amazing,” she whispers in awe, “Can we do it again?”

***** 

The next day, I look for a more unique confession. There are only so many times I can go to a confessor’s home and dominate them or make love to them. As enjoyable as it is, a change now and then is a nice welcome. Near the end of my list I see an enticing confession. “I want to tie him up wearing nothing but chains and make him beg. Watch him pull against his bonds as I run my hands over every inch of his pale skin until he’s begging me to let him touch me.”

This, would surely be interesting. Never have I let anyone tie me up and do what they wanted with me. But, could I trust them? I wait until early evening to teleport over to the confessor’s lodgings. Finding myself in their living room, I look around. It appears to be a perfectly normal living room, complete with pretty, delicately painted images of flowers hanging on the wall. 

“Loki?” I hear a female voice say behind me. Turning around, I see a petite women grinning at me. “Come to finally visit me have you? You’ve kept me waiting long enough. I assume you know what I want,” she says walking towards me. This certainly was the most confident and self assured confessor I have yet to meet.

“Oh yes,” I grin back at her holding up the same chains I was imprisoned in.

“Get naked,” she commands sharply. With a snap of my fingers, I am completely naked. She looks unimpressed by my body. “Give me these,” she says grabbing the chains away from me. Bending down, she cuffs my ankles first, then my hips and finally my wrists. “Kneel,” she commands tugging on my chains. I kneel before her as she put the collar on me.

She pushes me over and I land flat on my back. Standing over me, for the first time she looks me over, her eyes lingering over the chains. Reaching down, she pulls on the different sections of the chains testing their strength. Satisfied, she sits next to me and begins running her hands up and down my body. 

“I want to hear you beg to let you touch me,” she says as her fingers glide over my thighs.

“You are going to have to do more than run your fingers over me,” I say smugly. She smiles at me mischievously as her hands move to her top. She removes it along with her bra, calmly sitting next to me allowing me to look at her. I admit, my arousal starts to stir.

“Like that do you? Do you wish you could touch me yet?” she asks now hovering over me, careful not to touch me. She leans down and runs her breasts up and down my chest and torso. I can feel my length stiffening but, I refuse to beg. Her tongue drags along my neck before her mouth latches on to it. She bites and sucks on it in various places. Despite my best efforts, my hands reach out searching for her skin. Suddenly, she tugs on my chains raising me up off the floor.

“I wanna hear you beg for it,” she says before latching on to my Adam’s apple, her tongue swirling around it. She kisses and bites down my body tugging on my chains. I moan slightly, this is strangely enjoyable. Being unable to move and forced to endure whatever pleasure she forces upon me.

No wonder so many of my confessors prefer this from me. She goes back to rubbing her chest over my body. I buck my hips and she tugs on my chains harshly, pushing me back to the ground. She returns to sitting next to me running her hands up and down my body. I groan louder as I feeling her finger lightly rub the tip of my length. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to touch me?” she asks, showing me the pre cum on her finger. “Is it really that hard to say?” she asks wickedly. Her hand wraps around my length stroking me agonizingly slowly.

Finally, I break down, “Harder.”

She stops looking at me, “You don’t actually think I’m going to let you come do you?” I grit my teeth, maybe if I ask to touch her she will let me have my release.

“Please, may I touch you?” I ask.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Please, please may I touch you?” I ask again not accustomed to begging. She ignores me, taking something out of her pants pocket.

“Do you know that this is?” she asks me, holding up a small round circle. I shake my head ‘no.’ She grins slipping it onto my length. As she works it down to my base, it becomes tighter and tighter. I become even more aroused as it comes to a stop tightly gripping my base. 

Gods, what is this thing she put on me? I start to wonder when I feel her thumb rub against my tip. I moan loudly bucking my hips uncontrollably. Whatever she had put on me made me painfully sensitive to her touch. I was torn between begging her to take it off and begging her to touch me more. “Fuck,” I curse under my breath as her lips wrap around my sensitive head sucking on it. Caving, I tug against my bonds trying to reach her, “I need to touch you.”

She smiles taking more of me into her mouth.

“Please,” I moan out. Gods I am so hard I feel like I will come any second. “Please, I need to touch you. I need… I need you,” I whine. I am so aroused I honestly do not care that I am begging to touch a mortal. I would do anything to relieve this frustration. 

“If you insist,” she says removing herself from me. Standing, I watch as she removes her pants. She grins down at me placing each foot on the sides of my head. I can feel my cock throbbing with pain from the ring and excitement as I look up at her. Her lips are slick with her own desire; her teasing me has her just as aroused as I am. Slowly, she drops to her knees straddling my face.

“Let’s see if you really deserve the name Silver Tongue,” she grins fisting her hand in my long hair. She pulls on the chain straining my neck; it buries my mouth in her wet sex.

Perhaps if she finds her release quickly, she will take this thing off my cock and let me come. Snaking my tongue out, I lick her clit roughly. She moans arching her back simultaneously pulling on my chain and hair. The collar around my neck strains against me painfully, not to mention the state of my cock. I need to make her come as quickly as possible. I take her clit into my mouth sucking on it. She arches her back again starting to grind against my mouth while moaning my name and pulling my hair. I moan against her sex as my tongue circles around her clit teasing it. I flick her clit over and over again, encouraged by the sounds she is making above me. I take her clit in my mouth once more desperately trying to make her come; the strain on my neck and cock becoming unbearable. Alternating between sucking and moaning, her entire body starts to quiver as her orgasm racks through her body. She starts to moan my name ridding out her release but it ends in a gasping moan. She all but falls off of me looking at me with a stupid satisfied grin on her face.

“Take that off of me!” I demand pointing to my member. Lazily, she moves to my cock taking the ring off of it. I groan in relief, the intense pressure now gone. Stretching my hands, I try stoking myself into release but the chains prevent me from reaching my cock. I struggle for a few seconds before glaring at her. She is happily watching me struggle in frustration as she rubs her clit with her fingers moaning softly. “Release me!” I demand. She bites her lower lip smiling, nodding her head back and forth.

“I want to watch you struggle to get off,” she grins almost evilly. 

I arch my back in frustration when my finger tips barely brush against my cock. I moan arching my back even further, desperate for release. I am only able to wrap three fingers around my length but, it is enough to get the job done. Half a dozen strokes later, I silently come hard all over myself. The hot sticky liquid rolls off my lean body as I hear a strangled gasp. I look over just in time to see my confessor having another orgasm from watching my struggle.

“I can’t wait to tell the blog about this,” she pants heavily, her words dripping with lust. 

*****

After my last experience, not entirely sure if I enjoyed it or not, I look for a confession that has me firmly back in control. Thankfully, I find it, “I want to grind against his leather clad thigh and just before I climax, he makes me stop and watch him masturbate as I clean myself from his leg. Then, as he makes me suck him off I choke on his cock as he comes in my mouth.”

I immediately teleport to her house despite the late hour, I am eager to be in the presence of a submissive woman again. I find her peacefully asleep in her bed. I debate whether or not I should wake her. I do not want to disturbed her slumber, but she would probably want me to.

But how should I wake her? I gently shake her shoulder until her eyes open.

“Stooop,” she whines out into the darkness. Turning a light on, she looks at me in shock. The proverbial Midgardian “deer in the headlights.” Upon realizing who I am, she bolts upright and bursts into tears.

I recoil in surprise, what is the meaning of this? Why is she crying? Should she not be happy to see me? Was the confession submitted as a dare and not from the heart? “I will leave,” I say regretting coming here.

“No! No!” she yells through the tears grabbing my hand. “Stay, please! I’m happy you’re here. I’m happy. I’m so lonely…” she trails off smiling through the tears. “Stay.” I sit down on her bed observing her. “I’m sorry,” she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes, “I didn’t think you would pick my confession. I’m just really happy you did. What movie do you want to watch?”

I look at her puzzled. What confession was she referring too? How lonely she must be to cry from joy over the possibility of watching a movie with me. Poor girl, I think she needs me more than whoever submitted the other confession.

But who was that then? I never teleport to the wrong house… A roommate perhaps? “Then, you did not submit the confession involving”… How to put this delicately? “My leg and … yourself… and… my length?” She turns a dark shade of red.

“I submitted that when I was drunk. I’m sorry,” she said obviously embarrassed. I sighed with relief, I had the right person. 

“There is no need to be sorry. Honestly, that was the confession I came here to fulfill but, if you would rather watch a movie. Whatever you want is fine with me,” I say, smiling reassuringly at her. 

“What do you want?” she asks politely.

I chuckle, “They are your confessions. The decision is up to you.” She chews her lower lip nervously searching for the answer that will please me. I feel an overwhelming urge to hug her. I do and am greeted with a new wave of tears. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to physical contact,” she says, quickly wiping the tears away leaning into my embrace. I admit, I am at a bit of a loss at what to do. I hold her in my arms gently stroking her hair. Thankfully, that seems to calm her down. “I’m usually not this weepy I swear,” she apologizes. “Now you’ll never visit me again,” she says with a sad smile.

“Do not say that. Believe me, I would much rather visit you again than the last confessor I visited,” I say honestly. Deep down I did enjoy it, but I am not eager to repeat the experience anytime soon. 

“Yes, I read about that on the blog,” she says almost sympathetically. 

“Is that up already!?” I ask shocked. That was just a few hours ago.

“I would never do something like that to you… Unless you wanted to,” she quickly adds.

“No, you only want to pleasure yourself with my leg,” I tease her. Again, she turns three shades darker. Her embarrassment is quite a becoming look on her. I pull her onto my lap placing my hand on her thigh. I did not think it was possible for her to turn any redder. My fingers find their way to her clothed sex, pressing on it ever so lightly. “Is this the confession you want to act out?” I ask looking into her eyes.

“Yes,” she whispers, barely audible. Pressing my fingers against her clit, I begin rubbing. She whimpers in pleasure arching her back to my touch. She begs me to rub harder. As I do, I magically remove her undergarments finding they are very wet. She whispers my name, almost as if she is afraid to say it out loud. Bucking her hips, she again begs me to rub harder.

“Up,” I command still pleasuring her. She rises, not breaking contact with my fingers. “Over,” I instruct guiding her leg over mine. “Down,” I finally say, removing my fingers as her sex touches the leather of my thigh. She instantly wraps her arms around my body pulling me closer to her. She starts grinding against my leg; I can feel the heat of her sex through the leather. She moans my name softly as she pleasures herself at an even and steady pace. After what seems like a few minutes, she picks up her pace grinding onto me even harder. My hard cock is trapped beneath the leather, ignored until now. 

“I’m almost… there,” she warms me. I let her edge herself on my thigh, making her stop grinding just before she climaxes. She breathes deeply trying to focus on not coming.

“Kneel,” I command her. Parting my legs, she sits in between them. “Clean this mess up you dirty girl,” I growl at her, pointing to the pool of arousal she left on my thigh.

“Yes Sir,” she says, each word dripping with loving submission. A fresh wave of desire hits me as I hear her words. As her tongue takes the first swipe across my leg, I pull out my cock. Fisting my hand in her hair, I make her look up at me.

“You will watch me pleasure myself while you clean your mess up,” I tell her starting to stroke myself. Her eyes are glassy and clouded with lust as they move from my face to my length. Her tongue works at my thigh as her eyes travel up and down with my hand. I can feel her eyes burning into my flesh. I increase my pace becoming more aroused by her watching me so intensely. It is not long before my thigh is entirely clean of her essence.

“Good girl,” I moan inspecting her work. She smiles wide, her eyes sparkling with pride and delight at my praise. Still fisting her hair, I stand. “You can clean this too as your reward,” I say shoving my cock into her mouth. She moans around my length, the vibrations making me shiver and my cock throb in her mouth. Holding her head stationary, I thrust into her tight mouth almost reaching the back of her throat. Pulling out almost all the way, I thrust into it again, this time hitting the back of her throat. Her eyes widen but, other than that, she shows no discomfort.

Does she have no gag reflex? 

With each thrust I hit the back of her throat over and over again. Looking down at her, she looks in a state of pure bliss, the faintest of smiles stretched across her occupied lips. It is enough to trigger my release. Tilting her head back, I thrust my cock into her mouth as far back as it will go. I come hard into her mouth as I hear her choke on my thick cock. I pull out immediately not wanting the poor girl to faint. Some of my seed oozes from the corner of her mouth as she stares up at me blankly.

“Are you alright?” I question. “Are you alright?” I repeat gently shaking her shoulder. Oh Gods I broke the poor girl. Why did I not just watch a movie with her? I start to repeat my question again but her eyes snap up at me. Jumping to her feet, she tackles me to the bed straddling my thigh again. She grinds into me with all her strength as she forces me into a kiss. I taste my seed upon her tongue as it enters my mouth. I return the kiss passionately as she grinds on me savagely. I can hardly believe this is the same girl I had met only half an hour ago. She breaks the kiss loudly moaning my name into my mouth.

“I need to come so badly,” she tells me working her sex on my thigh.

“How can I assist you?” I ask fascinated by this sweaty creature grinding away at my thigh. But, she ignores me too consumed by her lust. I think for a moment before raising my hand. I bring it down hard against her perfectly round backside. She screams losing her rhythm toppling on top of me. She pushes against my chest sitting upright once more. 

“Again! Again, again, again, again, again, again,” she begs me. I wait until she is grinding against me once more before I spank her again. She remains firmly planted on my thigh this time but her body begins to stiffen. After one more spank she comes on my leg. She collapses into my arms as I lay her down on the bed. Lovingly, I wipe the hair away sticking to her damp face. 

“Now see, was not that more enjoyable than a movie?” I ask teasingly.

She giggled, “Much more enjoyable, thank you.”

*****

I return to my own bed contently. Still having a bit of adrenaline from the last visit, I am too awake to go to bed. Unfortunately, it is now three thirty in the morning. It is too early to call on another confessor, not to mention tomorrow would be my last free day before returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. With all my extra activities over the past few days it would probably be for the best if I rest on this last day. Rolling over, I pick up the book I received from the first confessor. Returning to where I had left off, I read into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
